Mysterious Noises
by Mag8889
Summary: Hawke(F) wakes up in the middle of the night. There is a strange noise coming from the trees and Fenris is gone! She investigates and finds something... something more than interesting? MATURE! I got this idea yesterday night, thinking about his hotness Fenris... and I hope you enjoy it! you will... ;)


It was a quiet and warm night when Hawke moved under her blankets to rise abruptly. Nature calls. She crawled awkwardly from under the covers and turned towards the fire. Everyone else were sleeping... Hawke blinked to see better in the dim light of weak flames. Lazy yellow glistening was playing on pirate's innocent, sleeping face. Hawke smiled lightly and then yawned. She took another look.

Not everyone were here though... Fenris was gone. He was supposed to keep the first guard!

Hawke frowned and immediately forgot about her bladder giving annoying signals. Something was really wrong here. Before she could think again, she heard a strange noise... it sounded like a stifled groan. She grabbed her sword quick and started cautiously moving towards the source of the sound, to the nearby, not so well lit trees.

With every quiet step the noise seemed to repeat and intensify. Now it seemed... it was almost like... a grimace of doubt and confusion came to Hawke's face when she realized... the grab on her sword loosen and she gently put the blade down. She entered a stealth mode and took a few steps towards a tree just at the border of faint light reaching from the fire. She could feel it now, almost smell it. There was someone standing there, supporting themselves on this very conifer. This person was moving in a specific way... a very rhythmic way.

Hawke almost stopped breathing to lurk from behind the tree, still keeping a safe distance. However, after she started hearing characteristic moans and deep breaths, she knew that Fenris is completely oblivious to his surroundings. So this is how it was... Hawke fought to keep a burst of laugh inside. The mysterious person behind the tree was the deadly elf... having some pleasure fun with himself.

Still grinning, Hawke became braver and managed to sneak a better look at was she was seeing. There won't be a better occasion!

Cursing how twilight was turning into darkness in this very place, she strained her eyes. Luckily, she could see the right side of his body, a yellowish contour moving and twisting slightly to the deep, deep breaths. She could see pattern of lyrium pulsing with white light. It was fascinating. It drew on his side, curved around waist and she could admire some of it on his thigh. Magic seemed to work together with every jerk of his arm and quiet groan he was releasing. She could see his arm working its way on something hidden mostly in the darkness.

So this part wasn't implemented with lyrium! Now Hawke had mixed feelings about it.

She swallowed and started feeling heat traveling down her back, dangerously lower, very low. A pleasant tingling appeared in between her legs. Sword handle was already covered with sweat. Oh Maker! What should she do? Her thoughts started melting under unstoppable charm of elf's pleasure cries. His voice sounded quiet but deeper than Hawke had ever heard before. She was stuck in a trap of heat and elusive, delightful, sweet aroma of Fenris's body. Yes... it smelled so different than a man. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, drowning in elfish hormones mixing with hers, in moans becoming faster and faster.

There was no point in revealing herself. She could hear that he was very close now... she just has to... Fenris groaned louder and long... wait.

Hawke opened her eyes and watched. Just on time. His arm worked like a machine, rapidly, violently trying to get him to the edge. Lyrium pulsing became so fast that it almost melted into one, steady radiance. She could see his face now, faintly lit up with white shine. Lips slightly open, a drip of saliva glistening in one corner... Hawke felt a bit lightheaded but his magnetism was impossible to stop. He looked like a marvel. It felt as something more than just a quick relief when no one is looking...

Suddenly, Fenris groaned as if he was in great pain. Hawke's eyes opened wide. His body tensed, panting. A spasm shook his whole body and every muscle separately as lyrium pattern erupted with brightness. A steady, miraculous brightness. In this one second she could see him wholly. A slim, delightful shape stretched in lovely agony. With his pants ungracefully lowered to his knees.

And just in a blink of an eye, the shine was gone. Lyrium lines seemed to dim abnormally. Fenris's hand slowed down to finally halt.

Hawke felt very, very uncomfortable all the sudden. She slowly moved her sword to the other hand, to shake off the sweat. Fenris exhaled, carelessly wiped saliva off his chin and slid down the tree. It was all quiet again.

Hawke was so, so unsure what to do. But a devilish sparkle went by her eyes.

"You were supposed to guard!" She steeped forward with power.

"H-Hawke?! I-I-" Fenris almost jumped. Then clumsily tried to pull up his underwear and pants.

His haze was so pitiful, especially in the bonfire twilight. Nothing like a killing machine she knew.

She stifled her laugh when he finally ended up standing, hopelessly covering his jewels with both hands, underwear only halfway up his fascinating thighs.

Big eyes staring at her. Now similar to puppy eyes... but even in the dark, she saw that there was nothing of innocence in that green depths of his.

The magical, sexual smell was still in the air around him.

"Having fun, I see?" She eyed him up and down. She'd swear he started blushing intensely, if it was even possible.

"Hawke... I..." He looked down and dropped his head with resignation. "I can't stand heavy touching... I have to help myself... nothing special about this... and we're safe here." He raised his head and his eyes narrowed a bit. "You watched...?" Now there was something like a shadow of a smirk on his face.

She tilted her head but her lips shut immediately.

"You watched?..."

"Very curious elf..." She dodged this slightly unpleasant tone.

He frowned a bit and started turning around. Apparently he just wanted to pull up his underwear without being too "obscene". She could admire his magnificent butt instead... but...

Hawke quickly stepped to the side. She bent a bit. Her hand flung and reached him and touched a sweet spot as he uncovered it.

"Argh!" He cried.

And her fingers became sticky and she put them inside of her mouth already. It tasted like sugar with a pinch of salt and something spicy. It tasted good. Surprisingly good.

She opened her eyes and he still kept his mouth open. He was a little disoriented.

"Hawke?... what? I thought you liked it of course... but-" He just froze there, staring at her mysteriously happy face.

There was a sudden change in his posture. He straightened up, not trying to cover anything. His eyebrows lifted and eyes smiled.

"I guess you wouldn't be eager to finish the rest of it?"


End file.
